


She Devils Pet

by Cheeto_choices18



Series: Alternate Bloodbound Universe [1]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Eventual Smut, F/F, its the same thing right?, kamis a demon and a succubus, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeto_choices18/pseuds/Cheeto_choices18
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Series: Alternate Bloodbound Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930924
Kudos: 9





	She Devils Pet

Manhattan, New York// Apt: 12// Jordan’s POV// 12:47 PM

Something is terrifying about my apartment. Ever since I moved into this cheap-ass apartment, I have had a very terrible feeling about it. It didn’t help that the previous owners had boarded up the laundry room door to an almost comical degree, nor that the door that led from the laundry room to the inside of the apartment, had several large locks on it. It’s fair to say that I am genuinely terrified by it.

Manhattan, New York// Apt: 12// Jordan’s POV// 2:56 PM

Moving in isn’t as difficult as it could be, but that’s mainly due to how little I already owned. For the next few days, I cleaned everything as much as possible, though I know that some of the rooms are going to have to be sanded and repainted. It was to be expected for how cheap it was.

For a while, I couldn’t bring myself to sleep in this apartment yet, still using the excuse that the apartment still needed painting first. Eventually, I was forced to stay the night.

An ominous feeling seemed to hang over the apartment, radiating outwards from the laundry room, doing nothing to settle my nerves. I was on the verge of falling asleep when I was startled by the sound of movement. To my horror, it came from the laundry room.

Each night, for the next two nights, I heard muffled sounds of movement coming from within the laundry room, once the sun had fully set. Then came the thuds.

On the fourth night, dull thuds started to sound, coming from the laundry room. Each thud had the locks jostling slightly. By the morning, I barely got any sleep. The next few nights, the bangs, thuds, and movement continued.

A week and a half in, I fell asleep on the couch to a surprisingly quiet apartment, but when I woke up, I was anything but calm. Someone had been in my kitchen, and broken several things, taking some food. My eyes were reluctantly drawn to the door that led to the laundry room and I felt the blood drain from my face, as I found all the locks badly scratched. From where I stood, I could see that some were unlocked, whilst the others, I wasn’t able to tell, and there was no way I was gonna get close enough to check.

I tried to call and have the landlord or someone to come to check it out, but whenever I mentioned my address, they would hang up, refuse to answer my calls, or just outright block my number. Terrified, but with nowhere to go, I had no other choice but to endure.

After the sixth time, Some of the food had been stolen and things destroyed, I had an idea. It was foolish and perhaps useless, but it was an idea all the same. That night, before I laid down to attempt to get some sleep, I set down a few containers of leftovers, as close to the door as I dared go.

The next morning, I was shocked to find the containers clean sitting on the kitchen counter, the other food, and the kitchen cutlery, relatively unharmed. Tentatively, this began a new pattern. Though the quiet sounds of movement from the laundry room, still disturbed my night’s sleep.

Eventually, the continuous exhaustion and stress caught up to me, and I became very ill, and unfortunately ended up in the hospital. The doctors kept me there under close observation and being given fluids for over a week, much to my dismay. Though it did allow me to finally gain some much-needed sleep.

Arriving home, I tiredly got out of my car and trudged up the parking spot, stepping into the apartment, my limbs feeling like lead, and your head feeling a bit foggy. While fighting with the laces on my shoes, and trying my best not to cough up my lungs, I immediately felt a sudden wave of unease and restlessness. Hesitantly, I opened my apartment door, and blearily looked to my right at the laundry room, and my stomach dropped as I saw it wide open, chains and locks scattered on the dark wood vinyl flooring. I start to look up at nothing but a humanoid looking shape of darkness with crimson red eyes staring back at me. It was at this point, that I finally took note of the warnings my foggy brain was frantically trying to send me, the way the hairs on the back of my neck were raised, and the unnatural heat coming from behind.

Something or someone was behind me. I just know something was behind me. If the heated puff I felt from the stranger, was anything to go by. I decided to look over my shoulder…


End file.
